Tren
by DarkGirlPianist
Summary: Songfic- basada en la canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh- Jueves... ojala y les guste


A diario es lo mismo, siempre lo observo desde el otro lado del vagón, es tan guapo, se ve que es reservado, es el chico ideal, pero nunca se fijaría en mí, no soy como esas modelos de revistas, tampoco alguien prodigio, o especial en algún caso, solo soy una chica normal que viaja de lunes a viernes en tren a sus clases de piano. Como quisiera tener el valor que poseen todas esas chicas que se le acercan, como quisiera atreverme a ir a preguntarle su nombre, pero cada vez que decido acercarme, ya estoy en mi estación, la que me separa de él.

La siguiente mañana es lo mismo, tú ahí de pie en un extremo del vagón y yo, ahora sentada, algo avergonzada, porque me propuse que me miraras un poco, por lo que me coloqué una falda algo corta, color lavanda, muy bonita, un regalo de mi hermana. Miro por la ventana el paisaje, ensimismada en mis pensamientos, que no me percaté cuando alguien se sentó frente a mí, escuché un -"Hola"- me giro y te veo a ti, en frente mío, mi sorpresa debió de causarte gracia, porque un leve sonrisa apareció haciendo que tu faz sea irresistible, ruborizada bajo mi rostro, y te respondo un imperceptible -"Hola"-, un silencio nos invade, dices tu nombre, como para romper el hielo, a lo que vuelvo a responder bajito el mío; y esa fue nuestra gran conversación, giraste tu cara hacia la ventana y un bostezo aparece, no sé él porque, pero mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, no sé si es por ser una miedosa y tímida sin remedio, que no me atrevo de decirte algo más, o por tonta, por dejar las cosas así; creo que es por las dos, intento no sollozar y de calmarme un poco, consiguiendo el "poco". Levanto mi vista para mirarte a escondidas, pero de pronto me miras de reojo, y como reflejo de nuevo quedo cabizbaja y sonrojada, quizás, hasta las orejas. Escucho un suspiro de tu parte, te observo nuevamente, y estás mirando hacia afuera, cierro los ojos con resignación, me siento tan poca cosa, tan pequeña, simplemente inútil, no soy capaz de ni siquiera mirarte a los ojos, seguimos cada uno en silencio el viaje, llego a mi estación, y primera vez que estoy tan ansiosa de llegar.

Y los días pasan, se me hizo una rutina, verte en entrar en el vagón, miras de forma sutil para ambos lados, y siempre te sientas frente a mí, y un juego de miradas que los dos rehuimos por temor o solo por vergüenza; el paisaje, de hermosos tonos rojos y anaranjados, se va divisando al transcurso de los días, las estaciones pasan a medida que de lo que siento por ti aumenta, ya que, aunque apenas cruzamos palabra, aprendo más de ti, voy conociendo tus silencios; hay días en que estás frustrado, tu leve ceño lo demuestra, otros en que estas cansado, tus ojeras te delatan, mientras que cuando estas feliz, abres levemente la ventana, cierras los ojos y dejas que la brisa choque contra tu pálido rostro, como si disfrutaras de la quietud del momento, del poco tiempo en que existe la paz. Hoy es uno de esos tantos días en que estás cansado, un enorme portafolio te hace compañía en tu regazo, el tren frenó con brusquedad, y tu despertaste de tu "pequeño sueño", y por el repentino movimiento, nuestras miradas se cruzaron, tus orbes azabaches siempre me cautivan, nunca sé como soy capaz de alejar mi vista de ellos, son tan profundos, llenos de arrogancia, superioridad, pero lo que más me llama la atención es la tristeza que reflejan, una soledad muy vasta, cierros mis ojos para no quedar perdida en tu mirada, tú te recuperas de la sacudida y suspiras hastiado; me sentí inútil de no poder darte una palabra de aliento para tu día, quería ver una chispa de felicidad en tu mirar, aunque sea diminuta.

El día siguiente, el tren estaba rebalsado, con la lluvia, todos se refugian en los vagones aunque solo vayan a la siguiente estación de la que subieron. Estoy de pie a tu lado, afirmándome solo de uno los fierros, durante el trayecto un señor simplemente ocupó mi lugar y me arrebató de la única manera de sujetarme, siempre he tenido mal equilibrio; el tren paró en una estación donde bastante gente bajaba, me acarreaban con ellos y no podía evitarlo, sentí como una mano me sujetaba y me atraía para sí, me vi entre los brazos de "él", mientras el tren comienza a avanzar, de la sorpresa mis labios dicen tu nombre entre tartamudeos, ahora sí que pensará que soy una tonta, quiero que me trague la tierra de la vergüenza; pero todo eso se desvanece al percibir que se me acerca, y me susurra -"¿Qué hubiera sido de mi viaje si te hubieras ido con el gentío?"-, el tiempo se me detiene, lo miro a los ojos aturdida, una sonrisa coqueta surca por sus labios, -"ya me es común verte todos los días, ver ese rostro angelical que posees, por eso me gusta tomar éste tren y subirme a éste vagón, solo porque estará ese sonrojo que tanto me gusta"-, no podía asimilar lo que me decía, era como una ensoñación, una de mis mejores fantasías, hace mucho que no sentía ésta alegría. El tren sigue su trayecto, pasa por el túnel cercano a mi estación, me armó de valor, aunque mis manos tiritaban, las luces tintinean, busco su cara con mis manos, y me alzó para poder besarlo, sé que lo tomé por sorpresa, pero en menos de un segundo me rodea la cintura, con lo que pude saber que esto no era un sueño, era real, mi realidad. Llego a mi estación le digo -"Nos vemos mañana"- y salgo del vagón, me doy vuelta y me guiña un ojo afirmando nuestra "cita"; mis latidos aumentan y es porque sé que ahí estará como siempre, perfecto, inalterable, pero con la diferencia de una sonrisa solo para mí.


End file.
